


The Whole Story

by Eiliem



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, POV Outsider, POV Third Person Omniscient, Strawhats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola's pirates have big mouths and some stories have to be shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Story

Lola's pirates were never, and would never be known for their powers of discretion.

*

"-I heard it from someone who was there!"

"Against a Shichibukai..."

*

"Did you hear? It wasn't an accident – some crazy S.O.B. actually took out Moria!"

"Kaidou decide to finally finish him?"

"Naw it was Strawhat and his crew – but you won't believe what happened _after_!"

*

"Roronoa Zoro? That demon?!"

*

"…wouldn't let anyone else…"

*

"Heard they fought over who got to take the captain's place…"

*

"….all his pain."

*

"And he _survived_?"

*

"What kind of captain is he, to merit that kind of loyalty?"

*

"…are they even _human_?"

***

It takes a while, but the story inevitably finds its way to the New World.

Sanji is irate. Robin is amused.

Zoro makes sure his captain never hears the whole story.


End file.
